A Father and His Daughter
by Sweeney Todd
Summary: When Johanna receives Sweeney Todd's diary, she discovers the truth about her mother and father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd belongs to Stephen Sondheim. I am simply a fan writing this story to kill some spare time.

**A/N:** This is something I wrote awhile back, but I decided to revise it to fit the movie version. Also, there was some grammer errors that needed to be tended to. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

Only a few days ago, Anthony and I received a letter requesting our presence at the police station. Anthony assumed that our presence was requested to tie up some loose ends in the case of Sweeney Todd. Me, I didn't have much more to say about my part in the investigation. I had already explained my only encounter with him on that chilling night. Even now, I still have nightmares about his blood stained face before mine. He had requested that I forget his face, but really, I could never forget such a terrible sight.

When we entered the police station, Anthony and I greeted the officer. However, he just responded with a quick nod and nothing more. The officer wasn't much of a talkative fellow, and didn't say much more to us. Instead he just shuffled through his desk drawer, and retrieved what looked like book and an envelop.

"Miss Johanna," the officer said, "I believe these belongs to you."

The officer offered me the diary with his thick hands, and with a quick glance, I reluctantly retrieved the journal from the officer's hands. Immediately I flipped open the hardback cover and flipped through the pages of the diary aimlessly. It was then that I noticed something quite odd. Each entry was signed with a name, a name I'll never forget, Sweeney Todd. In my hands, was _his_ diary.

"I don't want this," I said bluntly.

"I believe," he paused, seeming to search for the right words, "it's best for you to find out this way."

"Find out about what?" Anthony rose from his chair defensively.

The officer was slightly taken aback by Anthony's reaction, but even so, he composed himself in a completely professional manner. "I understand that you are greatly worried for you fiancée Mr. Hope, but for your fiancée's sake, I insist that you remain calm."

Reluctantly Anthony returned to my side, his warm hands intertwined with mine. After a moment of silence, the officer continued, "In this man's diary, there are matters that concern Miss Johanna."

"I don't understand," I whispered fearfully, "why a madman has anything to do with me?"

"Oh Johanna," Anthony muttered breathlessly while trying his best to comfort me.

"There is one more thing," the officer replied.

"And what would that be?" Anthony spat, he clearly didn't like the officer at all.

"An envelope," the officer replied, "I advise that you read this after you're finished reading the diary."

I seized the envelope from the officer's hand and placed it on top of Sweeney Todd's diary. I glared down at both the diary and the envelope. They seemed to glower back at me as if trying to scare me away from them. Quickly I placed my hands on top of them in a lousy attempt to shield the envelope and diary from my eyes.

"Will that by all, officer?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, good day to you," the officer replied.

"Good day," Anthony replied halfheartedly.

As I exited with Anthony, I clutched the diary and envelope tightly to my chest. As much as I tried to ignore them, both the envelope and diary seemed to burn a hole through my chest. All I wanted was to discard them, but my curiosity would not allow me to dispose of them. Whatever secrets they held, I would surely find out soon enough.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moment I got home from the police station, I placed the diary and envelope on my nightstand. The diary seemed to stare back at me, compelling me to read it. It was as if the thing had me under an awful spell. I couldn't escape its pull no matter how hard I tried. So I snatched it from my nightstand and curled up in a nearby chair.

At first I studied the diary closely, running my hands across the front cover. I flipped the diary open to the first page. To my surprise his writing was actually quite beautiful. Every word was written so clearly in black ink as if it were carefully crafted letter by letter. It was then that I came to an awful realization.

"You wanted someone to read this, didn't you?" I asked, "That's why you made sure the writing was legible."

I began to read the first entry. Sweeney Todd, like any other normal human being, had a wife and a daughter. It was almost as if he were just like any other man. He wrote of how badly he wished to return to London just to see the both of them again. However, apparently that horrid judge had hurt him and his family.

_Year after year, I'd wait and wait just to see my beloved wife and child again. It's ironic how cruel life can be at times. I wanted so badly just to see my precious Lucy again, to touch her soft skin and declare my love for her once more. That Judge, how could anyone just watch a that man destroy Lucy before their very eyes? And they even had the audacity to laugh at her!_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I actually began to feel sympathy for Sweeney Todd, a murdering madman. It seemed as if the whole world was constantly trying to ensure his unhappiness, and because of this he resented everyone in the entire world except his daughter and perhaps Mrs. Lovett as well.

Before I could read any further, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in Anthony."

Anthony smiled as he entered. Regardless of what I had just read, I couldn't help but smile back at the man that would be my husband. To me, Anthony was my one source of strength. Even in my worst moments, he made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

When Anthony finally noticed the diary, his smile faded instantly. "So you've decide to read it?"

"I don't see why not," I replied.

"Is there anything...uh, interesting in there?" he replied while his feet shifted uncomfortably.

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me," I replied, "but he mentions you a couple of times."

"Did he?" Anthony asked nervously.

"He was very thankful that you saved him at sea," I replied.

"He seemed humble enough at the time," Anthony replied, "If I'd known—"

"You would still have saved him," I replied, "because you are a good man."

"You're right," he replied hastily with a forced smile, "I probably would have saved him regardless."

"Look here," I said, "I think there's something about you."

I skimmed through the entry quickly. In this entry, he described that he was so close to taking Judge Turpin's life. Then my eyes widened with shock as I read on:_ If it weren't for that damned sailor, I would have had my revenge! That boy, he thinks he can take the one thing I have left, my daughter. I've already lost my precious Lucy, but I will not allow him to take Johanna from me. Mark my words, Anthony Hope, you're petty love will be your end!_

The diary slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. I could hear Anthony, but I didn't register what he was asking me. I tried to rationalize the diary entry, trying to discredit it somehow. There was no way this was some mind game though. Why would a man lie in his own diary after all?

"Johanna!" I heard Anthony cry, "What's wrong?"

"Sweeney Todd," I said as tears rushed down my cheeks, "is my father."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After discovering that Sweeney Todd was my father, I read the rest of the diary overnight. The next morning I rose and immediately read the diary again, allowing every last detail to sink in. It was like a window into a man's life. A man I should have known, but a man that I'll never know.

The diary confirmed that it wasn't his idea to create pies out of human meat (this tiny detail always sent chills down my spine), but it was that vile woman, Mrs. Lovett. I can't deny that I don't hold much respect for her. I often wonder what would have become of my father if he had not run into her once he returned to London. Perhaps he might not have been so easily seduced by his own madness.

I set the diary down on my nightstand, contemplating that fateful night once more. Perhaps if I weren't dressed in men's garments, my father would have recognized me. A feeling of remorse instantly washed through every inch of my shaking form. At the time, all I cared about was running off with Anthony when there was someone else who needed me. If only I could go back, I would be able to make everything right again. There was no going back though. I knew that much and it killed me inside.

My eyes drifted to the envelope on the nightstand. I wanted it to somehow tell me that my father was alive, that he made some miraculous recovery. I knew that it was not to be though. I knew now that he was lost to me forever. Even still, I took the envelope in my hands and carefully tore it open.

_Dear Miss Barker_

_All the bodies have been identified with the help of evidence and witness testimony. Benjamin Barker, alias Sweeney Todd, has been confirmed as your biological father by irrefutable evidence. The body of Lucy Barker, your biological mother was also found in the bake house the night of Sweeney Todd's death. Presumably her throat was cut by Sweeney Todd. No clear motive has been discovered for this murder, but it is suggested that he did not recognize her at the time of the murder. The remains of Nellie Lovett, of no biological relation to you, were found in the bake house oven. Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford, also of no biological relation to you, were found murdered on the bake house floor presumably by Sweeney Todd._

_Deepest Regrets,_

_Inspector Williams_

The letter slipped from my fingers as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I fought to hold in my grief, but nothing now could prevent my tears from falling. On that night, Anthony had insisted that we return to Sweeney Todd's barber shop. However, when we returned, the place was swarming with police. They had taken us down into the bakehouse and questioned us mercilessly. I still remember the way his limp form clutched my mother's body. It was living proof that it was some sort of accident. Someone should have told him, that Lovett woman must have known about it. I assume that's how her body landed itself in the oven. I'll never know for sure though, and in all honesty, the very thought of it will haunt me till my dying day.

I tucked the letter inside the diary. I hugged the book close to my form. It was the last of my father's memory, a father who loved me deeply and a father who I now love with every ounce of my soul.

The End


End file.
